ENT performers whose scenes were cut
This is a list of actors and actresses who filmed scenes for , but their material was cut from the final aired version. Some of them still remained in the end credits. Solomon Burke, Jr. :See main article: Solomon Burke, Jr. Burke, Jr. portrayed the background character throughout the run of . He was also featured as Billy in a deleted extended sickbay scene in the episode , which was later available on the ENT Season 2 DVD. Dennis Cockrum :See main article: Dennis Cockrum Cockrum portrayed the Risian Freebus in a deleted scene from the first season episode . The scene, numbered scene 2, was cut but later included in the ENT Season 1 DVD. Cockrum filmed this scene on Friday on Paramount Stage 8 and is listed as "Risan Representative" on the call sheet for this day. Dene Doucette :See main article: Dene Doucette Dene Doucette is an actress who appeared as an alien hooker in a deleted scene from the pilot episode . The dress she wore was previously worn by Monika Kusley in the episode and later by DonnaMarie Recco in the episode and was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Dawn Drake :See main article: Dawn Drake Drake appeared as an ''Enterprise'' crewman during the first season of Star Trek: Enterprise. A scene in the mess hall with fellow background actor Glen Hambly from the first season episode was cut from the final aired version. Drake filmed this scene, numbered scene 2, on Friday 22 March 2002 on Paramount Stage 8. The scene was later included in the ENT Season 1 DVD. Kim Fitzgerald is an actress who received credit for playing a Crewman in the Enterprise third season episode in . However, she was not part of the final episode. More recently, she appeared as Vulcan Minister T'Lera in the fan film production . Here she worked opposite Trek alumni Gary Graham, Tony Todd, J.G. Hertzler, and Kate Vernon and was directed by Robert Meyer Burnett. Because of the shared name, Fitzgerald could be confused with former Star Trek production associate . Born as Kimberley Ann Fitzgerald she has been married to actor since 1991 and is also known as Kim Fitzgerald Starzyk and Kim Starzyk. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Starzyk The couple has two children. She attended La Sorbonne in Paris, France, is fluent in French, and earned her BA in French and Communications from the State University of New York at New Paltz. http://www.linkedin.com/in/kim-fitzgerald-starzyk-81155a8 As an actress, Fitzgerald appeared in episodes of Too Something (1995, with Lee Arenberg) and The Young and the Restless (2008, with Christine Romeo), the video production A Hard Death (1996), the comedy Decaf (1996, with David Gautreaux and Mark Kiely), the thriller Blue Devil, Blue Devil (1996), the short comedy The Cubicle (2006), the short film The Lowrider (2007, with Rico E. Anderson), the short comedy Red State Blues (2009), the television series Leap Year (2011, with Julie Warner and Steven Weber), and the drama Janeane from Des Moines (2012, with Elizabeth Dennehy). Beside acting, Fitzgerald Starzyk is also working as real estate agent for Keller Williams Realty Inc. in Los Angeles, California http://kimstarzyk.com and has been the regional vice president for the company Arbonne International in the California area. http://www.zoominfo.com/p/Kim-Starzyk/-2040136603 Glen Hambly :See main article: Glen Hambly Hambly portrayed an operations division ensign throughout the run of Enterprise. Two scenes involving him were deleted. The first scene was the mess hall conversation between Dennis Cockrum and Scott Bakula in the first season episode , the second one the scene in the launch bay in the episode . Both scenes were later included in the ENT Season 1 DVD. Hambly filmed the scene for "Two Days and Two Nights" on Friday 22 March 2002 on Paramount Stage 8 along with fellow background actress Dawn Drake. John Jurgens :See main article: John Jurgens Jurgens portrayed a command division crewman throughout the run of . He was part of two deleted scenes. The first was an extended version of the mess hall scene in the episode , the second one an extended scene in sickbay from the episode . Both scenes were later included in the ENT Season 1 DVD and ENT Season 2 DVD. Debra Lamb Bailleaux Debra Lamb Bailleaux is an actress, dancer, and professional fire eater who appeared as an alien fire eater on Rigel X in a deleted scene from the pilot episode . The deleted scene, scene 99, was later available on the ENT Season 1 DVD. Lamb Bailleaux received no credit for her part and was identified by the call sheet for the day of shooting, , on which she was listed as "Female "Fire Eater" Alien". Her costume from this appearances was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay where her name was misspelled as Debra Mileaux. Born in Portland, Oregon as Deborah Lamb she studied dance and started in Hollywood as an exotic dancer and model with featured roles in the thriller Le déclic (1985, with Marjean Holden) and the erotic series Electric Blue (1987). Further credits include the thriller Stripped to Kill (1987), the crime comedy Deathrow Gameshow (1987, with Darwyn Carson), the science fiction film Warlords (1988), the comedy Glitch! (1988, with Julia Nickson and Marjean Holden), the horror thriller B.O.R.N. (1988, with Clint Howard and Noel De Souza), the drama The Killing Game (1988), the independent film Rock and the Money-Hungry Party Girls (1988, with Judi M. Durand), the thriller Stripped to Kill II: Live Girls (1989, with Marjean Holden), the action film Hardcase and Fist (1989), the comedy Out Cold (1989, with Teri Garr, James Lashly, Ada Maris, Bruce McGill, and Robert Schenkkan), the action film W.B., Blue and the Bean (1989, with Tony Brubaker, Bob Minor, Jeff O'Haco, and Charlie Brill), http://www.aveleyman.com/ActorCredit.aspx?ActorID=36239 and the horror comedy Beverly Hills Vamp (1989). Most of her roles include work as dancer and fire eater and she performed as such in the horror film Midnight Cabaret (1990, with Carolyn Seymour and Bruce Wright), the horror film Evil Spirits (1990, with Michael Berryman and Bert Remsen), 's thriller Wild at Heart (1990, with W. Morgan Sheppard, Frank Collison, and Tracey Walter), the horror comedy The Invisible Maniac (1990, with Clement von Franckenstein), the comedy Mob Boss (1990), the horror film Satan's Princess (1990, with Michael Harris, Ellen Geer, and Julianna McCarthy), the action thriller Point Break (1991, starring Lori Petty), the television series Dream On (1991, with Michael McKean, Julian Christopher, and Tony Rizzoli), the workout video : Advanced Jazzthetics (1993), the thriller Body Parts (1994), and the independent film Ballerina Finale (1997, starring Chase Masterson). Her scenes from the comedy Planes, Trains & Automobiles (1987) and from the science fiction film RoboCop (1987) were cut from the final film. Jim Lau Jim Lau is an actor and voice artist who portrayed Tommy in the episode . His scene was removed from the completed episode due to the fact that the episode was ten minutes too long. It was later included in the ENT Season 2 DVD. Lau started his acting career in the early '80s and has since appeared in dozens of television series including M*A*S*H (1983, with David Ogden Stiers and Rosalind Chao), St. Elsewhere (1985, with Norman Lloyd, Ed Begley, Jr., and Chad Allen, Falcon Crest (1985, with Robert Foxworth, Jonathan Frakes, and Kate Vernon), Remington Steele (1985, with Victor Rivers), Hunter (1985, with Clyde Kusatsu and Bruce Davison), The Fall Guy (1986, with Phil Chong and Clyde Kusatsu), SeaQuest DSV (1994, with Rosalind Allen, Sherman Howard, and Marco Sanchez), The Simpsons (1996), The Nanny (1998, with Daniel Davis), Beverly Hills, 90210 (1999), Spawn (1997-1999), Diagnosis Muder (1999, with Joanna Cassidy, Mark Daniel Cade, and Nicole Forester), Boston Public (2003, with Jeri Ryan, Tania Gunadi, and Stephen Macht), Firefly (2003, with Ron Glass and Melinda Clarke), Monk (2004, with Jim Beaver and Michael Ensign), House M.D. (2005, with Jennifer Morrison and Andy Milder), Six Feet Under (2005, with James Cromwell and Ed Begley, Jr.), Everybody Loves Raymond (2006-2008), My Name Is Earl (2008), and Boston Legal (2005 and 2008, alongside William Shatner, Rene Auberjonois, Richard Riehle, Kristin Bauer, John Larroquette, Jack Shearer, Jim Jansen, Steven Anderson, and John Thaddeus). His film resume includes supporting and featured roles in the comedy Uphill All the Way (1986, with Frank Gorshin), 's Big Trouble in Little China (1986, with Kim Cattrall), 's television drama The Second Civil War (1997, with Joanna Cassidy, Ron Perlman, Dick Miller, and Robert Picardo), the television movie The Westing Game (1997, with Cliff DeYoung), the drama American Tragedy (2000, with Clyde Kusatsu, Christopher Plummer, and Richard Cox), the comedy The Third Wheel (2002), the adventure movie Flight of the Phoenix (2004), and the drama Burning Palms (2009, with Zoe Saldana, Tom Wright, Jason Brooks, and Michelle Lenhardt). In addition, Lau has worked on several television series and feature films as ADR voice, such as Millennium, Dark Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, 24, Gremlins, Godzilla, Rush Hour, Rush Hour II, The Terminal, Constantine, Crank, Mission Impossible III, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, Tropic Thunder, and Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li. Arthur Murray :See main article: Arthur Murray. Arthur Murray is an actor who appeared as a Markalian dock crewman in the pilot episode . The scene involving him was later cut from the final episode but is available on the ENT Season 1 DVD, special "Broken Bow deleted scene 092". Murray, who received no credit for this part, filmed his scene on on Paramount Stage 8 and in front of a green screen. Murray previously worked as regular background actor on . Bobby Pappas :See main article: Bobby Pappas Pappas portrayed an operations division crewman throughout the run of . He was featured in a deleted scene in engineering in the episode , which was later available on the ENT Season 1 DVD. David Richards :See main article: David Richards David Richards portrayed the Markalian dockmaster on Rigel X in the pilot episode . He filmed his scene on on Paramount Stage 8 and in front of a green screen. The scene involving his character was later cut from the final episode and only available on the ENT Season 1 DVD, special "Broken Bow deleted scene 092". Richards later portrayed again a Markalian dockmaster in the second season episode . Serena Scott Thomas Serena Harriet Scott Thomas is the actress who portrayed Becky in a scene of the episode . Her scene was removed from the final version due to the fact that the completed episode was ten minutes too long. The scenes 41-42 were later included in the ENT Season 2 DVD. Scott Thomas is the sister of actress and was born in Nether Compton, Dorset, England. She is probably best known for her recurring role as Kelly Weld in the television series Nash Bridges (1996-1998) and for her role as Dr. Molly Warmflash in 's feature The World Is Not Enough (1999). Scott Thomas appeared in television series such as She-Wolf of London (1990), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1998, with Anthony Stewart Head), All Souls (2001, with Ken Jenkins), The Agency (2002, starring Daniel Benzali, David Clennon, and Ronny Cox), The Division (2003, with Nicolas Surovy), She Spies (2003, with Nicholas Guest), Summerland (2004-2005, with Matt Huhn, Jay Harrington, Mark L. Taylor, and Jason Collins), Over There (2005), NCIS (2007), Wicked Wicked Games (2006-2007), and Nip/Tuck (2007, with Richard Wharton). Her film credits include the drama Let Him Have It (1991), the television film Diana: Her True Story (1993, with Alan Shearman), the comedy Bermuda Grace (1994, with William Sadler), the comedy Relax... It's Just Sex (1998, with Seymour Cassel, Lori Petty, and Paul Winfield, the drama Skeleton Woman (2000, with Lilyan Chauvin), the action film Storm Watch (2002, with Scott Rinker and Richard Cox), the crime drama Haven (2004, with Zoe Saldana), the thriller Hostage (2005, with Jimmy Bennett, Michelle Horn, Robert Knepper, Tina Lifford, Marjean Holden, Jamie McShane, Glenn Morshower, and Scott L. Treger), the horror film The Thirst (2006), and the drama Brothel (2008, with Brett Cullen). Thelma Tyrell :See main article: Thelma Tyrell Tyrell was a regular background actress who portrayed a Starfleet engineer on the first season. Her scene in the mess hall in the episode was cut out of the final aired episode but was later included in the ENT Season 1 DVD. Unknown performers Sixteen unknown background performers appeared in the Chinatown scenes in the episode . These scenes were later removed from the final aired episode but included in the ENT Season 2 DVD. John Wan :See main article: John Wan John Wan portrayed an operations division crewman throughout the run of Star Trek: Enterprise. An extended scene from the episode includes Wan. This scene was cut from the episode but later included in the ENT Season 2 DVD. Jon Wright Jon Wright is an actor who appeared as a Markalian dock crewman in the pilot episode . The scene involving him was later cut from the final episode but is available on the ENT Season 1 DVD, special "Broken Bow deleted scene 092". Wright, who received no credit for this part, filmed his scene on on Paramount Stage 8 and in front of a green screen. AAC AAC Category:Production lists